How He Came To Be
by MoonRiseAtDusk
Summary: A trilogy three part story, in my case three 'chapter' story of why Undertaker Undertaker's the way he is- Summary inside! Also- supposed to be on Quizilla, but it doesn't want to work with me there! So I'm updating it on here, since I was going to anyway
1. First Part

|**How He Came To Be**|

-One-

* * *

**Summary**:

Undertaker is a cruel and heartless man. But, in order to know why, you must know how he died. [A –chaptered mini-series! Yeah! All written out for you and everything!]

* * *

It wasn't strange to see Undertaker in the library, in fact, it was his second home! He'd barrow and check out books, he'd return them the following day, and get more out! They were all for his lovely customers, I mean, how do you think he gets his laughs?

Undertaker, contraire to popular belief, was a very cruel and wicked man. He held no sympathy for the dead, nor their living relatives. In fact, that's _why_ he laughed so much. The funny joke he loved hearing? That was others death. It was cruel and ironic, because it used to be something he hated. In fact, he _loathed_ it so much, he'd hurt others who even _mentioned_ the word death around him. And, in a cruel, sick twist of fate, he had become the very same thing he hated.

_And he loved it_.

* * *

_Sometime in the 1700's_

It had, after all, started well into the 1700's. The time where mothers had twelve children, fathers worked hard, and the sons went and helped their fathers.

_Except, that wasn't his family. His family was _far_ more different._

"Alex," A little girl smiled at an older boy. She had honey-gold colored hair, and deep sapphire colored eyes, her skin light and her cheeks a rosy red color. "Can you come and play with me?"

"Not now, Claudia," He smiled, bending down to the younger girl. "I have to go and get a job, I have to find money. Since mom and dad are… Since mom and dad can't come back for a while."

His smile only faltered a little, watching his trusting little sister smile brighter, and letting out an 'OK' before running back into the log house. He was, after all, the eldest out of the Pierce household. Two children only survived the great fire, because two children stayed home. Only was too young to go, and the eldest decided to stay home. He thought it would be a nice treat, letting his younger siblings—aged 10-16 – got out with their parents and have a good time. It was only three that left, after all. Alex would just stay home, watch his little sister for a while, and welcome them back when they got home.

But they never came.

That left him and Claudia all home alone.

"What am I to do?" He asked himself, with a sigh. "Oh that's right, nothing."

Nobody was hiring, and he didn't exactly have any useful skills. He was only eighteen, not twenty-five. His parents owned a bakery, and it took a lot more than one person to work everything in there. He didn't have the money to hire anyone, and he certainly didn't have anywhere to go—so selling it would out of the options completely. All he could do was pray he could get small, odd jobs. Like babysitting the kids, possibly cook something? He could set couples up, brake them down. As long as he could get money, he wouldn't care.

"Hey, Alex!" He heard a man's voice rang through stone house. "I heard your parents died, I thought I'd stop by and see how you and little Claudia are doing!"

Alex cringed, his teeth gritting together. He knew the voice well, and the face-to-voice ran through his head. It was an older man Austin Collins, son of Collin himself.

He looked through the door Claudia ran through, and prayed she didn't hear him. But, because he didn't hear any cries, she must have not.

Alex walked through the living room, and looked at the older man with a beard. His blue eyes looking at him, deep in thought.

"Please refrain from talking about death," He had said, strained. "I wish for my sister to not find out, anytime soon at least."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The old man grinned. "But I'm not here to talk about that. The wife at home asked me if I'd invite you and little Claudia over for dinner tonight, and she'd also like to talk to you about some jobs. Her brother runs a mill, up in England. I know it's an ocean away, but it's a job non-the-less. She'd be willing to care for Claudia, as well. You know, since Cole and Alice have gotten married and have kids of their own."

Alex blinked. Well, it _did_ solve a problem to needing a job. And a lucky coincidence at that.

"Of course," Alex smiled. "Claudia and I would love to have dinner with you, and I'd like to have more details of this job."

"That, I can give!" He smiled. "Because we're no longer a part of England, they've started losing colonies, or that's what her brother says. Job demands are high, now. They don't care where you're from; if you can work- you're hired. The ship ride there, though, it ayen't cheap. Though I know someone wanting to buy your land, a lot of money they're willing to pay too. More than enough for the ships fare, at that!"

"That's all very tempting—" Lucian was starting to say, but was cut off.

"That's not all," He grinned. "In American dollars- he's paying up to thirty dollars a week! That's $120 a month, boy! In less than a year, you can come back—buy another property, and start a well refined business!"

Alex looked behind him, hearing the giggles of Claudia coming outside—seeing her thanks to the Kitchen Window.

"… Alright," Alex finally said, turning to Austin. "Please tell Mrs. Collins that Claudia and I will be over tonight, and that we can talk more about the job later on tonight."

"Alright," Austin grinned. "Tell that little sister of yours I said hi, and that I can't wait to see her when she comes over!"

Alex let out a weak smile.

"I will," And he quickly thanked him before turning around. His house didn't have doors, except for the ones inside. Nobody lived nearby; it would take them about half an hour on horse and buggy to get here. And, when the dogs where here (they were taken away), they'd warn out intruders—though it was only once in a blue moon we'd have any.

But now, it was time to go get Claudia ready.

* * *

**Me**: Hopefully you guys like this story! Alex—if you haven't already guessed—is the name I gave to Undertaker. Claudia, being his younger sister! Ok, as in to be a complete bitch (and possibly totally wrong to the worst degree ever) I'm bending, and warping time a bit. If you go to wiki/Undertaker (not that hard to type either), go down to trivia. It says "13 July 1865, Claudia P." and "Alex" on separate lockets… I have a theory on those… A horribly incorrect theory, but a theory none the less! And no guessing! You're probably wrong _ Unless, of course, you're right…

Also, I'm making Undertaker come where—_duh_—America, for the sheer fact that I_ obviously_ know more about America then I do England. I mean, I _know_ I can Wiki stuff, but once you start reading the later chapters (which of course will be all updated at once), you'll find that the place isn't exactly 'specified', and easier for me :D But either way, I hope you still like the story! (And to prove how late I am on this note—I'm working in the middle of chapter three -/_\- no joke)


	2. Second Part

|**How He Came To Be**|

-Two-

* * *

_Still sometime in the 1700's_

"Please don't cry," Alex pleaded with Claudia.

It had been three weeks since the dinner with the Collins, and he had accepted the job. He would travel to England by ship today, having already sold his home and his parents and siblings belongings in order to afford the ride.

"But," Claudia sniffed out. "You're leaving me!"

"I'll come back home," Alex smiled. "And I'll write to you every day when I'm there! I'll send things back every once and awhile, too!"

Claudia sniffed. "Promise?"

"I promise," Alex smiled, hugging his younger sister while Mrs. Collins put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take good care of her," Mrs. Collins smiled. "She'll be well fed, learn how to cook and clean properly. I'm sure Alice and Cole will be delighted to treat her like a little sister. Alice visits every weekend, and Cole just had his first son—I'm sure he'll bring him around soon. He never _did_ say what he and his wife named him in his letter."

A glint flickered in the old woman's eyes.

"I can't tell you how much I am grateful," Alex smiled, before frowning as the last call for the ship rang through. "And I'm sorry for this short notice, but I must leave now—"

He couldn't finish his sentence, and had to run to the ship. It was painful, hearing his sister yell out goodbye like it was the last time they'd see each other.

"Well, I'm here," Alex mumbled under his breath, reaching land from the port as he looked around. He was, officially, in England. No idea, actually. All he knew was he had a ways to go, he had to go a far ways, almost to Scotland. _That_ would cause a long trip. But, someone was supposed to meet him.

"Alex!" Someone shouted. "Alex Piece!"

He saw a young boy shouting his name, by a horse and cart. He quickly walked up to him, a glint in his eyes.

"That would be me," He smiled. "Oh—ah yes. Mrs. Collins said that I'd need to show you this paper, proof that you're here for me."

He pulled out a piece of paper, signed by "_**Mr. Orrick**_".

"Oh, so you're the poor soul," The boy grinned. "Good luck."

He hopped up the wagon, and signaled him to put his things in the back and hop up. And Alex had no choice.

"Well that's sad to hear!" Mr. Orrick let out a small apology, before pointing to the large mill's workshops. "Well, this here mill isn't like any other. We farm grain, harvest it, and pulverize it to create flour."

Mr. Orrick started walking Alex around, to the actual insides of the mill.

"_You_ will be working here, you don't need any experience—just out the grain in, and take the flower out! Just use your hoe that you'll be provided, only used for this, and scrape the flower into the baskets bellow—as they're doing," Mr. Orrick opened the door, Alex peeking inside to watch a three men put grain in, and the same three men switch over to picking up a hoe on the table—and pulling them towards each other into a basket. "All you really have to do is just watch your step! If you slip, or get accidently pushed—you'll be flour in seconds! The mill is ran by the wind above, so be mindful of that!"

"Yes sir," Alex said quietly.

"And, I know you just got here and all—but there's no time to start but now!" Mr. Orrick pointed to a bloodied hoe by the wall. "That's what you'll use—and don't worry about the blood; everyone's got blood on theirs!"

That didn't make Alex feel any better, but had to except it none the less. He needed a job, he got one. He needed the money, know he can make one. His sister was getting taken care of, and all that mattered was getting enough money, and possibly starting his own business! At least _this_ time he'd have enough money to hire people!

* * *

**Me**: Yes, I know. It's short—but don't kill me! Dx The story mainly skips around—because it IS based off of Undertaker's thoughts, his past, you know—his _memories_. This _is_ explaining everything, through _his_ mind… that is my only excuse!

(Oh, Ps- by Undertaker, I mean _my_ mind)


	3. Last Part

|**How He Came To Be**|

-Three-

* * *

_Once again, in the 1700's!_

It been three months since he'd been shoved in the mill, forced to work the second he got there. His hours? It had been from dawn to dusk, only getting Sunday's off. On those days, he'd talk to Mr. Orrick. He learned he was filthy rich, that's why he paid people so nicely—and he also learned that his job was a deadly one. Though he didn't need to be told to know that.

But today, it was weird. It was Sunday, and he had finally gotten his first letter from his sister!

_Dear Big Brother Alex_, it had read.

_I am happy to write to you! I hope you're doing well! I began writing this as soon as I got to Mrs. Collins house, though I had to re-write this only a couple of days later! Mrs. Alice White came by, with her husband Mr. Zachery White! They were really nice! Cole came by, too! He has a so! His name is Alexander, almost like your name! Well, I have to get going, I'm helping Mrs. Collins with cooking, she's teaching me just like mommy did! _

_I wish that you where home, can't wait to see you soon!_

_Love_

_Claudia P._

Alex smiled, secretly knowing that Mr. Collins wrote the letter. The handwriting, for one, was too neat—and second, the words where spelt correctly! Besides, Claudia wouldn't put "P" behind her name, only Mr. Collins did that.

"Hey! Alex!" Alex was brought out of his thought, looking up to a boy with dirty blonde hair. "Mr. Orrick wants us to do extra shifts today, seeing as we're the only ones left on the mill-yard."

"He kindly let us _live_ here," Alex pointed out. "Of course we'd be the only ones here on Sunday—everyone is at home. It's not like _they_ had to travel to an entirely new country!"

"I guess," The boy, Jack, shrugged. "But either way, he wants us there. You did get your check, right?"

"Of _course_," Alex looked at him like he was dumb. "And you?"

"Yep," He smiled. "Now, it's time we get to work, huh?"

"Yes sir!" Alex smiled.

Jack was older, like—two years older. He was from America, just like Alex. In actuality, the lived only two hours away from each other. Though Jack came here three weeks earlier, he was lucky enough to land the plantation job.

Alex got up, walking to the door and with Jack to the mill.

Once he got there, though—he was hit upside the head once he walked into the small room, knocked out.

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Alex could hear Jack say. "They'll think he just bumped his head!"

"Are you sure?" Another voice cut in. "He has a lot of money— Oh shit, he's waking!"

Alex opened one green eye, and tried to get up. He felt the back of his head, warm red liquid coming from his head. His once black hair now a sickening color.

"What did you _do_?" Alex groaned out, getting up. "Why'd you hit me?"

His other eye opened, seeing the money in Jacks hands. He looked down to his pockets, seeing both of them inside out, and realized he got rob.

"What the hell?" He staggered forward, before Jack's partner grabbed a hoe.

The man was tall, and looked like one of the men he worked with on the first day. He didn't say much, and always looked nervous, and now he knew why.

"Wait, keep the money! I won't tell anybody!" Alex's hands shot up, defensively. "I've got a younger sister at home, our parents have died. I can't let her know about death, please! Just let me go free, she needs me!"

"Too bad," Jack sneered. "You know too much, push him in the pile!"

The man took the hoe, and shoved it into Alex's stomach. He fell backwards, rolling in the flour. All he could see, before he was crushed, was the white powder sticking to his hair, making it look silver…

* * *

_Proper Time_

Undertaker snickered, remembering it so clearly. He had fallen, gotten smashed- and was reaped accordingly. He had gotten his 'second chance'; so to speak, by a man whose names know escapes his mind. With his 'rebirth' of some sorts, he was able to find more who were going to die, and either turn them into a Shinigami—or judge their soul. He, of course, watched Jack die, a quite death. But sent him straight to hell, he didn't deserve anything _but_. And that man? He watched him go mental, he confessed to the murders, and begged forgiveness to the families. He prayed everything while waiting to be hung, and he decided to forgive him—if he could laugh.

He couldn't make him laugh, so he went to hell.

And, as the years rolled by, he heard his little sister got married, gave birth to seven children. The first, he was a boy. She named him 'Alex Lucian', Alex _used_ to be his name, and Lucian was her husband's name. He, then watched her die. At the ripe age of 56, just barely watching her fifth child get married.

And after that, his name felt—_disgusting_. And decided to have no name at all, just be called _Undertaker_.

And soon, everything just became _Ironic_. He didn't want to die, his parents died, and he hated _death_ itself. But, he _was_ death! Some souls he collected, when seeing his face, _begged_ to die. They were going to die anyway, and didn't mind. But that, too, was funny. His faces was pulverized, and know it was the most beautiful thing ever?

Another great thing about irony.

Undertaker laughed to himself, grinning as he picked up a book in the 'P' section. He flipped all the way to the back, and saw the name "**Alex Todd Pierce**", and that was it. The rest, lost and gone.

He shut the book, and put it back.

Death, it was a funny thing. People not wanting to die, but they died anyway.

Yes, very funny indeed.

**Me**: Well, this ends my little trilogy! I was thinking of it being _longer_, buuut… Well, what's the point of that? Oh well, hopefully you didn't think it was pathetic :'( Because right now I think it was DX Oh well—I tried, right?

Anyway—Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
